


Fox

by almy9306



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016), His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-01 15:41:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/almy9306/pseuds/almy9306
Summary: Written for Dirk Gently's Beginner BangPrompt: Golden Compass/Northern Lights AU - How do Todd and Dirk's daemons react to each other?





	Fox

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by [ singingthethunder](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SingingTheThunder/pseuds/SingingTheThunder), who also helped me figure out all of the daemons!

>   
>  Art by [ transbireadytodie](http://transbireadytodie.tumblr.com)  
> 

Todd was lying down on the couch, Sinopa purring softly on his chest. He scratched her ears quietly, trying not to think about the cold yellow eyes of Dorian’s daemon.

Honestly, up until that point, he thought he’d gotten away with it. The apartment had been completely empty when Todd had climbed in through the window - Sinopa had checked before he entered and hadn’t heard any movement from inside. However, she had told him that the couple in apartment 5B were at it again - fighting or having sex, she hadn’t confirmed.

So Todd entered, being careful to skirt around the large pile of unwashed clothes and avoiding a plate of food that had been long forgotten by its owner. He knew that Dorian kept his money out in the kitchen, tucked away behind the microwave. Todd also knew that Dorian liked to pretend that he kept most of his money in a separate location, and whilst he probably did keep some of it there, Dorian was an impulsive man who liked to keep his money close by.

(Todd only knew all of this because one of Dorian’s friends talked way too loud about way too much. This friend had mysteriously disappeared a few weeks later - though Todd didn’t think it was really that mysterious at all.)

Sinopa let out a soft hiss.

“It smells funny here,” she announced, padding forward.

“Yeah, it does,” Todd said in agreement. He followed her out into the lounge, which was slightly cleaner than the bedroom, but overall not really a place that Todd would want to linger in for longer than he had to. There was a couch, which admittedly did look reasonably comfortable, that had a few stitches in it, as well as a few more recent tears in the fabric. Also, it had a few stains on it that Todd didn’t really want to know the backstory of.

The floor was about the same, not absolutely disgusting, however, it wasn’t something that Todd would want to sit down on. Its faded brown colour hinted at some untold messes that had been left long enough to become indistinguishable from the fabric of the carpet. Sinopa continued on, stubbornly ignoring her own disgust.

The kitchen, they found, was probably the cleanest part of the house they had visited so far. The benches were mostly clean and clear. The floor, once again, left much to be desired, but the closed cupboards and refrigerator meant that neither Todd nor Sinopa had to see what they were pretty sure would be a complete mess.

Dorian might have attempted to make this bit look clean, but Todd knew that he probably would have just dipped the dishes in water and shoved them into the cupboard until he could be bothered to pull it out later.

Sinopa hopped up onto the bench easily, jumping over the unwashed dishes with ease. She inspected the microwave for a moment, giving it an uncertain sniff.

“Seems okay,” she said, her tail swishing lazily. “It smells like money and food that’s been left to rot for a month. The food smell isn’t too strong, so I think it might have just been some scraps.”

“Sounds disgusting.” Todd reached over and placed his hands on either side of the thing, lifting it a very small amount before deciding it was too heavy and putting it back down. He then wiggled it from side to side, pulling it towards him. He could tell that Sinopa was secretly laughing at him.

“Shut up,” he muttered, giving the microwave another tug to the left.

“I didn’t say anything,” Sinopa remarked in a tone that was much too pleased. Todd huffed and gave the microwave one last tug, which was just enough to pull the thing over the side of the bench it was on. Todd tried to slow its fall, but it still landed on the ground with a discomforting clang.

The spot on the wall was quite noticeable. Dorian must have attempted to cover it because it had a piece of cream coloured wallpaper stuck onto it that was curling unhappily at the edges. Todd peeled the bottom of the paper away reaching inside and pulling out a small bundle of cash. He immediately recognised it as the money he had given to Dorian earlier, the green rubber band still wrapped around the middle.

“Weird,” Todd said, tucking the money away in his pocket. He carefully pressed the paper back down to the wall and heaved the microwave back up onto the bench. It took him a few tries and some encouragement from Sinopa to get it back into its place.

He was about to tell Sinopa that they could go when she froze, her head turning toward the wall. Her ears flicked forwards, honing in on something Todd couldn’t hear. Suddenly, she turned and leapt off the bench, hissing a quick, ‘Follow me!’ before darting into the other room.

Todd followed, as fast and as quietly as he could. He made it to the bedroom as Dorian unlocked the door and was able to get out of sight before he could be spotted. Dorian was grumbling to himself and marched over to the kitchen, his ‘money’ bag - an old messenger bag with army print for some reason - clutched tightly in his hands. As soon as Dorian reached the kitchen, he seemed to realize something was wrong. His snake daemon flicked out his tongue, her dead gaze trailing across the room.

Todd shivered.

“We need to go!” Sinopa hissed again, already waiting on the window sill. Todd crept across the room, sliding out the window after Sinopa. That horrible gaze was already imprinting itself on Todd’s mind.

So, yeah, Todd was trying his hardest to forget.

Usually, whenever Todd was trying to ignore his problems - which was basically always - he would put on his favourite music and curl up on the couch with Sinopa. Today was no different.

\-----

Todd wriggled the key around in the lock, sighing in frustration. Sinopa’s tail flicked in annoyance, her fur slightly ruffled - an unusual sight. Sinopa preferred to keep her fur smooth and soft as much as she could, which often resulted in her steering clear of other daemons - and secretly holding grudges against any daemons who messed up her coat. 

Todd had asked her why once, and she had replied with a vague quote about appearances being deceiving. Todd thought she might have learned it from their third-grade teacher. Either way, Todd didn't really understand.

The key finally slipped into place and Todd unlocked the door. He was ready to collapse onto the couch and order some takeaway. However, as soon as he opened the door, Sinopa tensed up, letting out a loud hiss and growling.

There was a man climbing through the window.

A man.

Climbing through the window.

“Hi,” the man said, giving Todd an odd smile. A canary bird fluttering up near the ceiling let out a tweet of greeting.

Todd and Sinopa sprung into action at the same time, Sinopa climbing up onto the bench whilst Todd chucked his shoe at the man.

“Ah!” the man spluttered, holding his face. Todd ignored that, choosing instead to run at him and try to ... well, to do something. Sinopa leapt up through the air towards the bird, grasping the small yellow daemon between her paws. Todd grabbed onto the man, at first trying to pull him towards the door, but then trying to get him in a headlock. The man scrabbled uselessly, hands pushing at Todd’s sides in a way that very much reminded him of the time he had tried to give Sinopa a bath.

He managed to pull away, so Todd hit him.

“Ow!” the man exclaimed, frowning at Todd. “Right, now you’re gonna -”

“Wait!” Todd said and was surprised when the man actually stopped. “You might wanna check on your daemon.”

“What?” the man asked. He looked around a bit and then spotted Sinopa, who had his daemon pinned underneath. “Oh.”

Todd knew Sinopa wouldn’t actually hurt the bird, they both agreed that injuring another person’s daemon to cause pain to a person was wrong. The general population’s opinion on it was kinda 50/50 though, which was a fact that Todd was fully ready to use to his advantage.

“If you just -” Todd began but faltered when the man walked over to Sinopa. He crouched down next to her and for a short, horrifying moment Todd thought he was going to touch her. He didn't, thankfully. He stayed there silently, head tilted down towards their daemons. Sinopa’s tail - which had been swishing back and forth up until this moment - fell still.

Todd took a step closer, a protective anger flaring inside him. At that moment, Sinopa released the man’s daemon and padded back over to Todd’s side, tail held high. Only then did Todd realise the stranger had been talking to her.

“Ah, yes,” the man said, giving Todd’s couch an approving nod. “This will do just fine.”

“... Fine?” Todd asked, more than confused by the sudden change in mood. The stranger ignored him, instead choosing to bounce lightly on the couch as if it was a trampoline. His yellow daemon fluttered on the side next to him. Todd turned to Sinopa, hoping she would provide an answer.

“I recognised his scent from the hotel,” she said. “He said he’s a detective.”

“A detective?”

“A _holistic_ detective!” the man announced proudly from the couch. He rolled over onto his stomach then wriggled a little so he was facing Todd and Sinopa.

“Holistic?” Todd gave Sinopa a disapproving frown, making sure she knew that he thought she was making a mistake.

“Yes! I don’t bother with all of that boring stuff like fingerprints and DNA. I look for the connections in things,” the man said, and Todd was pretty sure that he was flicking his feet back and forth above him like a child would. “You see -”

“I can’t believe this,” Todd said, turning on his heel and heading over to his kitchen. “You’re a detective… who doesn’t detect?”

“I do detect!” the man replied, sounding offended. “I detect patterns!”

“That doesn’t sound very much like what a real detective would say,” Todd replied, leaning against the counter. Sinopa trotted over to him and hopped up onto the bench. He ran his fingers through her fur as the man on the couch sat up fully.

“Have you noticed an increase in strangeness in your life as of late? Perhaps a -”

“No,” Todd said firmly. “Get to the point, okay? No messing around with your weird English words.”

“I think you might be my assistant,” the man said, giving Todd a look that was both completely confident and totally uncertain.

“Your … assistant,” Todd repeated, the words feeling funny in his mouth. He shook it off.

“Todd,” Sinopa said warningly, her fur spiking up.

“I don’t even know your name, and you want me to be your assistant? I don’t know how you usually do business, but most people don’t _break_ into other people’s _houses_ for a job interview!” Todd said, stalking towards the man.

“Oh - Oh no, I - I,” the man stuttered, holding his hands up between him and Todd.

“Yes?”

“My name is Dirk Gently!” the man exclaimed. Todd got right up close to him, stopping a few inches away so he could glare at the man. Todd continued forward until he was close enough to touch him. He then seized the man’s shoulders and pulled him with as much force as he could in the direction of the door.

“Hey!” the man yelped, trying to twist out of Todd’s hands. Todd held on tighter, his fingers digging in. “Ow!”

“Just! -” Todd began but was interrupted when a bird suddenly flew into his face, tugging at his hair.

Todd closed his eyes and tried to shake the bird off, using Dirk to stabilize himself. The bird was unaffected, wings beating at Todd’s face as she let out a series of high-pitched chirps.

“OW!” Dirk exclaimed, moving so much he nearly threw Todd off balance. The annoying feathery creature on Todd’s face fluttered away and Todd cautiously opened his eyes. First, he looked at Dirk to see what had caused the strange man pain. Dirk appeared mostly fine, though he did have a bit of a frown on his face as he stared down at the floor.

Todd heard a hiss. He searched for Sinopa and spotted her circling around near Todd and Dirk, her head tilted up towards the ceiling.

Sinopa growled and leapt up into the air, barely missing the bird. The bird let out a happy trill. Todd frowned, feeling annoyed on Sinopa’s behalf. Her yellow eyes tracked the bird as she flew over to Dirk, perching on his shoulder.

“Are you okay?” Dirk asked, holding out his hand to his canary. She hopped onto his hand and let out a tweet which Dirk accepted easily. Todd glared at him, ready to attack again if the man wasn’t going to leave.

“Maybe breaking into your house wasn’t the best way to meet you. Mind you, I didn’t expect you to get home when I - well, that doesn’t matter now, does it? The main point is that I think we can come to an agreement,” Dirk said, nodding confidently.

“Or I could call the police?” Todd said, folding his arms to appear more threatening. However, he didn’t make any movement to get the phone.

“The police? Todd, I really don’t think a man in your position would do that. Well, not that you’re a criminal or anything, I meant that - I thought that after all the hotel-murder stuff today you might not … Uh, anyway,” Dirk said, coughing awkwardly. “I will promise not to break into your home again if you will become my assistant for a week?”

Todd scoffed.

“Really? A week’s worth of work to get you to leave me alone?” Todd asked. Sinopa growled in agreement.

“It could be more. I could drive you places? That car outside, the broken one, it is yours, isn’t it? And, uh, I could … I …” Dirk rubbed his neck, making a quiet whining noise. “I could … pay … you?”

“You weren’t going to pay me in the first place? Wait, nevermind. I suppose if you will do all of that, I might be able to agree. Maybe. Does it mean you will leave right now?”

“It might. If you say yes,” Dirk said, looking weirdly hopeful.

“Fine. Yes. Get out of here, please.” Todd ushered him towards the door, urging him to go faster.

“See you tomorrow, assistant,” Dirk replied, smiling excitedly. Todd rolled his eyes and closed the door, letting out a sigh of relief.

Thank God that was over.

\-----

Todd marched up the stairs, Dirk following hurriedly behind him. Todd scowled and went faster, Sinopa a few steps ahead. The canary - Vikare - was hovering above Dirk’s shoulder, easily keeping pace with them. Todd got a bit of a lead by half-running, half-walking down the corridor to his apartment, and was extremely grateful when the key slid into the lock without needing any extra wriggling.

He stepped in quickly, Sinopa slinking in beside him. He slammed the door shut, but something got in the way.

“Ow!” Dirk cried, holding his hand protectively, almost as if Todd had meant to hurt him. Todd rolled his eyes but opened the door anyway. Dirk entered, grinning proudly.

“Go away, Dirk,” Todd said, pointing out the open door. Dirk ignored him, instead choosing to head straight for the couch. Todd sighed, closing the door. Vikare chirped at Todd and flew over to Dirk, landing on his stomach.

“Todd, did I tell you about how I got this case? No? It all started when this man - Michael Spring, called me to investigate his own murder,” Dirk began, stroking Vikare softly. “Strange, right? Anyway, so I come all the way over here to meet him and look into the case. It was all very peculiar, to be honest.”

“Sure,” Todd replied, only half listening. He met Sinopa’s eyes from across the apartment, recognising the knowing look on her face. He sighed, turning to Dirk and actually paying attention.

“Michael Spring, the man at the hotel?”

An engine growled outside, making them all jump. Vikare lets out a series of high-pitched tweets, swooping over to the window. Dirk followed, peering outside.

“Oh, _fuck_ ,” Dirk whispered, limbs going slack. Then, suddenly, he span around and ran over to Todd’s bed.

“What -” Todd began, walking over to Dirk who was trying to slide underneath the bed. “Hey! Dirk, stop it! What is going on?”

“We need to hide,” Dirk said, hopping up. He seemed to be buzzing with energy, eyes darting wildly around the room. Todd grabbed onto his shoulders, and Dirk went still.

“What about the window, Dirk? We can - well, I think Dorian’s would be best,” Todd proposed, trying to look out the window to see what Dirk was so afraid of. “We’d need to be quiet.”

“Yes, yes. Quiet. Uh, window, window … I guess. Are they - ?” Dirk muttered, fidgeting uneasily.

“They’re gone,” Todd assured him, seeing no one outside. However, moments later, groups of people appeared from multiple directions. All of them appeared to be carrying guns.

“Let’s go. Quickly, before they get here,” Dirk urged, already climbing through the window. At that moment, Todd heard some commotion from inside the apartment building. First some shouting and then a loud smash. “Shit. Hurry!”

“But -” Todd said weakly, faltering when Dirk tugged on his arm. Dirk dropped down from the window, landing on the dumpster with a quiet thud. Vikare and Sinopa went after him, leaving Todd alone in his apartment.

“Knock, knock,” an unfamiliar voice said from outside. Todd chose then to clamber through the window, hands gripping tightly to the edge. The door suddenly swung open to reveal a group of people all holding weapons of some sort in their hands. One had a bird - a hawk - perched on his shoulder. A wolf and a hyena were crouched at their feet. The wolf appeared to have another daemon - something close to an otter’s size though much fluffier - clutching onto it’s back.

“Hello,” one of them greeted, gazing inquisitively at Todd.

Todd fell.

He landed uncomfortably on the dumpster, the plastic lid bending slightly under his weight. To his right, he saw Dirk with Vikare and Sinopa at his side.

“We need to go,” Todd commanded, scrambling over the edge of the dumpster. Dirk stared up at the window, unmoving. “Now!” Todd ordered, giving Dirk a push.

Dirk snapped out of it, following behind Todd as he began to run down the street. Todd glanced back quickly to see a large group of people gathering behind them. The guys from Todd’s apartment had made their way down to the street and appeared to be fighting with the guys with guns.

“Todd!” Dirk hissed, grabbing onto his arm and tugging him off the sidewalk.

“We can’t stop!” Todd replied, struggling in Dirk’s hold. Sinopa let out a low growl, making Todd stop.

“It’s Dorian,” Dirk whispered, pulling Todd more. Todd tried to move even further but finds a wall. He studied his surroundings, trying to figure out what it is. He gently ran his hand over the material, which he recognised as a door.

A shadow approached where Todd and Dirk are hiding, giving them a brief warning before Dorian himself appeared.

Todd held his breath, frozen in fear as Dorian lumbered past. Sinopa was pressed to his legs, staying still and silent. Something around Dorian’s shoulders moved. His daemon.

The snake’s tail hung down Dorian’s side, her yellow eyes glinting in the light. Somehow, Todd no longer felt the need to breathe at all.

The two of them continued on, Dorian muttering quietly. After a few short moments, they disappeared out of sight. Todd remained motionless, unable to focus on much else.

Slowly, Todd began to calm. He focused on breathing next, and then Sinopa who was still pressed close against his legs. Her warm body allowed him to relax. Having her near always allowed him to relax.

“We should go. I would lead, but I don’t really know my way around here.” Dirk paused, letting out a high-pitched giggle. “Wasn’t that crazy?”

“Yes. It was,” Todd murmured. He peered out from the edge of the doorway, looking up and down the street to check that there wasn’t anyone else out to get them. He didn’t spot anyone, so he stepped out.

“Those guys - the ones in your apartment, they’ve come after me before,” Dirk said distantly. “The Rowdy Three. That’s what they’re called.”

“Huh,” Todd replied, eyes scanning the area. He lead them away from his apartment, keeping as quiet as possible. He couldn’t shake off the feeling that someone was watching him, even though he knew it was mostly paranoia. Dorian would want to see the apartment properly before returning.

“Todd, I -” Dirk started but stopped when Vikare let soft tweet. “We just wanted to say thank you. I … I’m not usually that good at getting out of situations like that. Thank you.”

“It’s fine,” Todd said dismissively. Sinopa bumped her head against his leg, green eyes staring into his. “You’re welcome, I guess. I might be open to doing it again, if you can pay for my door.”

“... I could work something out.”

\-----

When someone says to you that they will pay for your door - which broke because of them, Todd might add - you might expect some money from them. Or, at least, for them to pay someone else to fix it.

Dirk did not do that.

Todd drifted into consciousness, the sound of the Morning News waking him up. He knew it was the Morning News because he had heard the recognisable jingle many mornings in the past. It happened to be the only thing worth watching when he had to wake up early to work at the Perriman Grand.

Todd opened his eyes, wondering why the hell the TV was on early enough for the Morning News to be on. The first thing he saw, of course, was Sinopa. She was sitting right next to his face, curled up in a little ball. Her ears flickered back and forth.

Sighing, he shoved away the covers and sat up, rubbing his eyes.

“Good morning, Todd!” Dirk greeted happily, waving a screwdriver in the air. “I thought I’d try and fix your door. I mean, you did say that you wanted it fixed, didn’t you? Why wouldn’t you! Ignore me, I’ll get this new lock on and then leave you to it. I’ll have to be back later though, we’ve got a case to solve!”

“Dirk?” Todd asked, trying to wake himself up properly. “What are you doing here?”

“Todd, are you alright? Did you get hurt last night? Oh no!” Dirk abandoned his screwdriver, rushing over to Todd. “I’m such a terrible friend! I should never have let you go home without checking you were okay. Stupid Dirk!”

“What?! No!” Todd exclaimed, waving Dirk away. “I’m not hurt. I just meant, what are you doing here so _early_?”

“Oh. Well, I kinda, uh, couldn’t really sleep last night. I went out for a walk, and when I returned this morning I saw your door and thought that I might as well fix it. I borrowed some equipment from this cupboard downstairs, but then I realised I didn’t really know how to fix the door. I was about to use The Google when you woke up!” Dirk explained animatedly, his eyes shining with energy.

“Dirk… This is the second time you’ve broken into my apartment,” Todd pointed out.

“But I didn’t break in, the door was - oh.” Dirk’s face fell. “I’m sorry, Todd! I didn’t mean to! Please don’t be angry!”

“I’m not angry, Dirk,” Todd answered slowly, yawning a little. “At least not yet. I’m not awake enough to be thinking about this yet.”

“I’ll make you some coffee!” Dirk hurried away to the kitchen. “I’ll make you coffee every day, Todd! To apologise!”

“I don’t think you need to do that, Dirk,” Todd said uneasily, watching as Dirk opened up every single cupboard. Dirk took out a few packets, inspecting them closely before putting them all back. Vikare let out an excited cheep from the counter, leading Dirk to find the instant coffee.

“Where’s your kettle?” Dirk asked, turning to Todd.

“Kettle?” Todd responded blankly.

“Yeah. You know, hot water jug? The thing that boils water?” Dirk made an odd water-ish motion with his hands.

“I use the microwave?” Todd answered, confused. Dirk spluttered.

“The microwave?!”

“Yes? My coffee-machine broke a few weeks ago and I have been able to replace it yet,” Todd added. Dirk face-planted onto the counter and let out a groan.

“Americans,” Todd heard Dirk mumble. Vikare made a sympathetic tweet, fluttering down to land on Dirk’s head.

“Are you… alright?” Todd asked hesitantly.

“I’m not hurt. Not physically, at least,” Dirk replied, standing up normally again. “How do you even heat water in a microwave?”

“I put it in a cup?” Todd says, wondering whether he should get up and do it himself. Dirk’s intentions were good and all, but if he had never made coffee this way … Dirk seemed like the kind of person who would hurt himself doing this. “Maybe -”

“No, I can do it! This is meant to be an apology, so I need to do it,” Dirk said firmly. “It’s alright, I’ve found a wikiHow on it.”

“A wikiHow? For heating water?” Todd questioned, shaking his head. He felt something push at his side and glanced down to see Sinopa.

“What’s going on?” she asked quietly, inspecting the scene in front of them.

“Dirk’s trying to make coffee for me. He hasn’t used a microwave to boil water before,” Todd said, scratching behind her ears. Vikare flitted around the kitchen, tweeting every so often to get Dirk’s attention.

“Should we help?”

“No, I think he’s set on making it himself. He says it’s an ‘apology’.” Dirk cheered from the kitchen, having made some achievement that Todd couldn’t see.

Sinopa pulled away from Todd’s hand, sitting up. She looked very serious.

“Todd, stop being stupid,” she commanded. “Dirk’s met Amanda, Todd. She likes him. _We_ like him.”

“I -”

“No.” Sinopa’s tail flicked up from her side. She let out a gentle huff. “I’m only trying to say that maybe … maybe he could be our friend.”

Sinopa stared at him for another few moments, but he didn’t have any answer for her. Dirk cheered again from the kitchen, drawing their attention back to him.

“I did it! Look, Todd!” Dirk held up the steaming cup proudly. Todd smiled.

“Well done, Dirk,” Todd replied. “Does it have coffee in it?”

“Oh!” Dirk turned away, muttering something to Vikare.

Maybe Sinopa was right.

Maybe Dirk could be his friend.

For now, though, Todd would just try to make sure that Dirk didn’t hurt himself with that coffee.

\-----

**Author's Note:**

> Daemons and their names:  
> Dirk - Canary(Vikare)  
> Todd - Black Cat(Sinopa)  
> The Rowdy Three - Pine Marten, Harris Hawk, Hyena, Wolf
> 
> (some others I chose but never ended up in the fic)  
> Zimmerfield - [ King of Saxony Bird](https://featuredcreature.com/wp-content/uploads/2012/12/05-king-of-saxony-bird_1600.jpg)  
> Estevez - Sheepdog  
> Farah - German Shepard  
> Amanda - Little Penguin  
> Bart - Horned Owl  
> Ken - Otter
> 
> Todd and Sinopa both mean Fox, which is the reason for the title of the fic. :D
> 
> Dirk's daemon is male(though it may be a little unclear because Todd is also unaware of this fact). Canary females and males are supposedly quite difficult to tell apart.
> 
> Vikare is an alternate name for Icarus.
> 
> Thanks to the [ DGHDA people](https://dghdabigbang.tumblr.com) for organising this! <3
> 
> Sidenote: I had no idea that Americans usually do not have kettles and I only found it out because I was wondering whether Americans have another name for kettles(which they do not... as far as I know). Dirk could have know this before, but I found it was easier just to write the shock I was feeling into him, so I stuck with that! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
